White Eyes and Blue Skin
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: It has been two years since Hinata joined the Akatsuki. Hinata is in love with the most unexpected man. please read. HinataxKisame, Hinata and kisame, kisame and hinata, akatsuki hinata. tell me what you think?
1. Coming Home

It's been two years since Hinata has been in Konohagakure, and two years since she has joined forces with the Akatsuki. but now she's back, for the time being. but, she's getting married? read the story and find out who the man she loves really is

alright, so just as a starting thing, i don't own Naruto, or else Hinata would be emo, with Gaara, or had finally snapped and killed her family and living with the Akatsuki. i have many favorite pairings for this young girl, but i have acquired a liking to Hinata and Kisame. just because i can(:

so here are the ages,

Hinata:19

Naruto:19

Sakura:19

Neji:20

Ten-Ten:19

Kisame:23

Itachi:23

Dediara:21

Pein:30

Sasori:110

Zetsu:45

Hidan:108

Tobi:35

Kakuzu:107

walking down the back allies, white eyes shining brightly, a smile gracing her soft angelic face. long dark indigo hair put up in a high ponytail. she hadn't been in her home village in two years. she heard that her long lost love, Naruto Uzumaki, had made it to Hokage. and after that, Sakura Haruno's love hadn't been far behind. yes, this was Hinata Hyuuga. One of the two remaining Hyuugas left alive. for this bloomed little flower, had finally had enough. and one day. she just snapped.

*Flash back*

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Smack! the sickening song of flesh hitting flesh,and head hitting wood echoed throughout the Hyuuga compound.

"fa-father..w-w-why?"

"YOU ARE NOTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE WITH YOUR WORTHLESS MOTHER? all you are is a constant reminder of her. you'll NEVER amount to anything! and i thought your mother was worthless until you grew up. "

at the mention of her mother, her head snapped up. he had only brought her up once. 3 years ago, and after it happened she stayed in her room for three days. that's when she snapped. she went on a rampage. she jumped up and slammed him against the wall by his throat. she took out a kunai and pressed it against his jugular. "Next time you even think of talking, think again...wait, there won't be a next time. for any of you." she hissed in his ear, stabbing her father through the throat, through his neck, and hanging him from the wall. she silently flitted to to her sisters room and threw five stars at her sleeping body. she ran to her father's room, and took the katanas and ran through the house, slashing and gashing at all the Hyuugas she could find. which was all except her nii-san. she ran out to the middle of the compound, in the garden she and her mother had planted before her sister was born. all the flowers were wilted. the innocence that was left in that house, had to her, there were two pairs of eyes, deep black holes, and red ruby orbs. smirking the Uchiha and Hoshigaki came quickly. they whispered in her ears,

"you will be persecuted if you don't come with us." she turned around and gladly agreed.

*end flashback*

she stood there remembering fondly of her first kills. what had started it all.

"Oi! who are you!" breaking her out of her daze she looked up to see none other than Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of her.

"what? don't you remember me?" Hinata asked her white eyes taking on a dull grey hugh as to not be detected as a Hyuuga.

he took her in. Grey eyes, long indigo hair, tall and slender, nice curves in all the right places. and she was far from flat chested. she wore black skinnie jeans, grey plaid converse, a mesh undershirt, and a loose fitting black belly tank top. she had on thick eyeliner, accenting her eyes nicely. she had a very nice face. it didn't have the hard features like Shikamaru's wife Temari. but it didn't have soft features like Ino, Kiba's girlfriend. she was right in the middle. her beauty riveld that of his wife's. Sakura Haruno. he wouldn't admit it aloud, but if he wasn't married, he would have taken her right then. he couldn't have possibly met this woman. she smirked and walked by him. lightly she tapped his shoulder and walked off like a normal civilian. it was a good thing she had lost her stutter, blush and old nervous habit. when she got out out of earshot and eyesight. she jumped into the nearest tree, pulled out her phone and called him.

*ring, ring ring, click*

"hello?"

"Pein-sama?"

"yes Hinata-san"

"the tracker has been attached to the kyuubi."

"good work Hinata. you are free of your mission you have not failed us. you may also stay there for however you'd like."

"arigatou Pein-sama. i would like to stay two maybe three days."

he chuckled lightly and said, "it's alright with me, but i wouldn't be too sure about Kisame." she could hear the smile in his voice

"well if he's going to miss me that much, he can just come here and find me" and with that last remark she dared do what none of the others did. she hung up on the leader of the Akatsuki.

she hopped down from the branch she was sitting on, and jumping from roof to roof, she made her way to Ichiraku's ramen. she opened the doors to the small ramen shop, and the wet sticky air attacked her face. the musky smell of noodles and water wafted up her nose, and she smiled as she saw the portly man behind the counter smile at her and gesture toward the empty stools in front of him. as she took a seat farthest left of the counter, he asked, "so what will it be?" almost instantly she replied, "four large bowls of chicken ramen please." the man's brows furrowed in confusion. "Having some friends over soon?"

"no" was her simple reply

"certainly you couldn't eat four LARGE Naruto sized ramen"

"don't judge a book by its cover." she said smirking and daring him to say more.

"ookay" was his final words, as he walked into the back to prepare her food. you see, since Hinata had joined the Akatsuki, her chakra has increased dramatically. and seeing as how she already had a high metabolism, and she ate a lot already, she can now eat like a man and surprise anyone. she thought about the man with the blue skin, and black eyes she met two years ago. most people would have been scared. she should have been. but she wasn't

*Flahback*

"you will be persecuted if you don't come with us." she turned around, her blood spattered face split into a maniacal grin. she gladly agreed. when she turned around, she came face to fa- well...face to red clouded, cloaked chest, with one of the biggest men she had ever seen. she looked up to see that the man was about almost seven feet tall at least. he had beady black eyes, and a killer smile. literally. it looked as if he wanted to eat this poor girl. but what she did surprised them all. she didn't scream when she saw the gills, and his blue scale like skin. she hugged him. full on, rib crushing hug. the tall blue shark like man stiffened at this gesture, and awkwardly flailed out his arms. obviously not use to the gesture. "uhhmmmm Itachi, what is she doing?"

"it's called a hug, my dearest partner." Itachi replied slightly chuckling. Hinata then yawned slightly and leaned her head against Kisame's chest, and promptly fell asleep. said man sighed and picked Hinata up bridal style and carried her off into the fading dusk light.

*End Flashback*

Ichiraku set down four bowls of ramen in front of the smiling girl. the plinks of the first bowl hitting the wood countertop brought her from her memories. she leaned over the bowl in front of her and sniffed deeply. she closed her eyes as her stomach growled signaling its agreement. it was as if the food had caused some animalistic trigger in my brain to go off and i set in on the food in front of me. she noisily slurped down her first bowl of ramen in less than a minute. on to the second without a pause, the third one without a second thought, and then on her fourth bowl she slowed a little, and in about thirty seconds, she was sipping the broth out of the bottom of the bowl. Ichiraku looked at her, not even caring to mask his surprise. with that the young woman walked out of the shop, and left her money on the counter. she chewed her bottom lip, and tried thinking of a place to sleep for the night. lost in her thoughts she didn't notice where her feet had taken her. she looked up at the iron gate of the Hyuuga compound.


	2. memories

okay, yeah, i know it may not be all that great, but im sorryT_T it's my first fanfic..soo yeah. Here's chapter two.

_**Previously: She looked up at the iron gate of the Huyyga compound.**_

#############################################################################################################

She didn't know why she was there. all she knew is that she shouldn't be there. but, what was on the inside of those tall, iron bars, called to her, like some kind of siren on the open sea. and she just couldnt help herself. she silently jumped over the fence. carefully she walked up to the one window that was lit up. she put chakra into her hands, and climed up the wall without fail. she peered into the window,and softly smiled at what she saw. a women with buns, Tenten. Neji's childhood love. she remembered how nervious he was when he wanted to ask her out.

*flashback*

-4 years ago-

pacing back and forh, hands behind his back, he chewed his lip.  
"how am i suppose to tell her!" he yelled to himself, throwing his hands up in he air in frusration.

"just tell her" said Hinata walking up from behind him smiling. he spun around and grabed her shoulders.

"how am i suppose to just TELL her?" he yelled lightly shaking her.

"just tell her," she replied shaking him off, "girls don't like it when you beat around the bush"

three hours later he told her. they've been together since.

*end flashback*

Neji sat at the head of the table, and Tenten besides him. There was a highchair, in bewen them, and two other places set. in walked a little boy. he couldn't be more than five. He had short, shoulder length brown hair, and Tentens dark brown eyes and her smile. His face was flushed, and he was panting. _he probably just got done training _Hintata thought. The next child that walked in was a little girl. Her hair up in two buns like her mothers. she looked just like Hinata did when she was younger, but with Nejis black hair. This little girl even had Hinatas old finger poking habit. Then in walked the old nanny,that took care of hinata when she was young, holding a little boy, in nothing but a diaper. His eyes were each a different color, one brown, one opal. he had short, spikey dark brown hair. chubby pink cheeks and a goofy toothless grin. The nanny set the little boy down in his chair and promptly turned to leave. Neji caught her arm, and gestured to the table. The nanny slowly sat in one of the chairs. and they began idle chit-chat. Hinata felt an aching in her chest, and bit her lip. oh how she wished she could be in there with them. talking like normal. Neji looked up and stopped in mid sentence. He saw her. he ran to the window. just as he got there she was gone.

"what is is hunnie?" asked Tenten grabbing his arm and looking out the window.

"i thought i saw...never mind i guess it was just my imagination playing tricks on me again. i think i need my pills." was his mumbled reply.

Hinata sat on a branch in the tree next to the window, hidden in the leaves. her heart pounded. she shook her head and left the Hyuuga compound.

she was jumping from tree to tree, over the roofs of houses. she made it to Hokage Mountian. she climbed into the spikey hair on top of the Naruto bust, carved into the mountian, right next to Tusnadi. she took a blanket out of her bag, and pulled it over her. and layed her head down on the bag. within minutes she was sleeping.

The next day she woke up at dawn, and sat there with the blanket draped around her shoulders watching the sunrise. Just like she use to do two years earlier. she frowned and chewed her lip. she missed this place. yes, she despised never being noticed by anyone, except when she did something wrong. the only people who saw her excell, were Kiba and Shino. yes, they were both a year older than her, but she trusted them. she felt comfertible enough around them, she stopped stuttering. but only with them. if anyone else would even so much as pop their head in, she'd blush, poke her fingers together, and stutter like a broken record. But they knew she was different. they saw the bruises. they even confronted her about them.

*flashback*

3 1/2 years ago

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were all training. it was the middle of summer, and it had been three hours since they started.  
"i...i need a break" Hinata said between gasps of breath, and ploped down leaning against a big oak.

"yeah, you're right," Kiba said, and patting Akamaru's head "do you need a drink buddie? i know i do" he walked over to his bag, and plled out a dog bowl and two bottles of water. immediatly after pouring the water into the bowl Akamaru ponced on it, lapping at the refreshing liquid inside. Kiba flopped down on Hinatas right side and chugged half the bottle, and poured the rest on his face and body. Shino sat quietly on the other side of Hinata, and took off his glasses and coat and held out his finger, and immediatly there was a big, beautiful black and blue butterfly sitting on his finger. he smiled slightly and set it on Hinata's nose. she smiled and started giggling, and the butterfly, flew away. she unzipped and disgarded her jacket. and there on her blemish free, creamy skin, were four finger shaped bruises on the front of her arms. she sighed and lifted her arms and put them behind her head leaning on the tree. there was another bruise on the back of her arms, just where a thumb would go.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba shouted, looking at Hinata's arm horrified.

"what?" Hinata replied quietly.

"YOUR ARMS!"

"what about it?"  
"they seem to be bruised"  
"SEEM TO BE? they don't SEEM to be bruised, they ARE bruised Shino! Hinata, WHO. DID. THIS?" the stone cold look in Kiba's eyes made Hinata flinch.

"m-m-my f-father"

"and mayi ask WHY?"

"h-h-he just...i...i failed him agian. i sl-sliped while we were fighting. a-and he grabbed m-my arms and sh-sh-shook me" Hinata stuttered out. yes, her stutter was there. only because they, Kiba, were pressing her for information. "i-it's just a couple b-bruises...nothing t-to bad. n-n-not like l-last time. i was a-at the ho-hospital for a week. m-medical i-induced c-c-coma." she smiled brightly at the two and they fell backward, and yelled up at the sky.

"Hinata, if he EVER touches you again, you need to tell us," said Shino. speakin in a tone Hinata had never heard from him in her life. her eyes grew wide and she frantically nodded her head as a responce. she then jumpped up and ran into the field next to them,full of flowers, and yelled out "I BET YOU GIRLS CAN'T CATCH ME!". with that, the two boys looked at eachother and jumped up, running after Hinata laughing.

*end flashback*

she smiled at the memory. that was only years seemed like an eternity. she stood up, and put herlanket back into her bag. she changed into a short black skirt and leggings that wen a little abpve her knees, a neon gren, and black striped tube top that went a little above her belly button, showing off her red cloud belly ring, and her black converse. she walked down the mountian, and strolled through the town. when she got about 10 feet from the gate, she froze. she saw Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

_shit! it must be their guard shift. shit shit shit._ Hinata thought to herself. if Shio's bugs didn't sence her, Kiba's nose would. she was screwed.

then the worse thing she could think of happened.


	3. Leaving the Village

_**Previously: when she got about 10 feet from the gate, she froze. She saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.**_

_Shit! It must be their guard shift! Shit shit shit. __**Hinata thought to herself. If Shino's bugs didn't sense her Kiba's nose would. She was screwed.**_

_**Then the worse thing she could think of happened.**_

_**#######################################################################**_

Akamaru jumped up, wagging his tail and barking.

"what is it boy?" asked Kiba, looking around. he lifted up his head and took a sniff. "i'd know that smell anywhere! Shino! she's back! she's finally back!"

"who?" Shino asked.

"HINATA!" Kiba yelled.

_SHIT! _Hinata thought to herself. _what am i going to do? gahh! wait, duhh i can change my look_. Hinata changed her indigo hair to raven black. her opal eyes went to a stunning blue. her well endowed chest, went flat. she shrunk about five inches. right when she got done changing, Akamaru ran up to her and jumped on her. she started giggling as the huge dog licked wildly at her face. Kiba ran up and pulled the dog, expecting to see the Hinata he'd been imagining for years now. but all he saw was a stranger. yes she was beautiful. but she wasn't Hinata. _**  
**_

"I'm sooo sorry about that" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head "it's just that you smell just like an old friend of ours...wait, that didn't come out right. you see im a dog-no, im like a dog, i do everything like a dog-well except eat dog food, you only do that once. wait gahh! let me start over.." hanging his head, he shook it and looked up grinning from ear to ear. Hinata giggled

"it's okay. i understand what you mean. im...Sun. I was here on official business for...my...mother, June. and i just needed to come her and get supplies. but you see, my fathers gravely ill. i need to get home so we can make this tea to heal him. it was nice meeting you...?"  
"Kiba"

"Kiba" she smiled "and it was a nice surprise of your dog to give me some love. good bye" she ran off waving and smiling. she looked at Shino and stopped. he looked at her. and she could tell he was looking her up and down. he knew. he knew exactly who she really was. she blushed and ran out of the gates.

"Kiba. that was Hinata." Shino stated bluntly.

"what? how? that looked nothing like Hinata."

"but it was."

*outside the gates, three miles away*

Hinata was back to her normal self. she stood there panting.

_that was so close. i know Shino knows. it's only a matter of time until they come looking for me._

Hinata sighed and looked at her phone. 10 missed messages. she went to them, and they were all from Kisame. she sighed, closed her eyes and hit her head on the tree she was sitting on. when she opened them she saw two black eyes staring at her. in less than three seconds, she felt his lips crashing against hers. she wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his messy dark blue hair. he pulled away and put his forehead on hers.

"I was worried about you. i thought you'd been caught." Kisame said, worry obvious in his voice and eyes.

"i almost was. twice. but the first time was an amateur mistake. i shouldn't have even went into the compound. and the second was because i didn't study my old team mates. i was to focused on the kyuubi." Hinata hung her head. "im a failure."

"No. don't you ever say that. you are not a failure. you are amazing. and you've achieved things, i haven't even achieved. you make me so proud, and i know that everyone else is proud of you. you've come so far in two years. it amazes me that you can actually do this." he kissed her cheek and smiled at her. not the "im gonna eat you" predator smile, but the gentle smile that says "i love you". Hinata blushed and she smiled back and nuzzled her face into his neck, and wrapped her arms around his body.

"hunnie, you are tired. sleep. i'll bring you back home."

Hinata crawled next to him, and he picked her up. she grabbed a hold of his cloak closed her eyes, and drifted off into her dreams.

in about two hours, Kisame arrived at the base. he walked into the cave and hit the wall. a door appeared and he walked. it closed and sealed behind him. he calmly walked down the halls of the base. passing the living room, and kitchen. De, Zetzu, Hidan, and Itachi's rooms. he turned to the right and saw the picture of a skull and cross bones, with an angel halo above it. yes, this was their room. he remembered the first time they shared this room.

*flashback*

it was the third day Hinata was there, and a big storm rolled in. the thunder roared, and the lightening struck right outside the window. illuminating the room, to see a small scared Hinata, curled up on the bed under the blankets. the thunder rumbled again, and she jumped and squeaked for the hundredth time that night. this storm had been going on for an hour and a half. she couldn't sleep. she was to afraid. she jumped out of her bed when the lightening hit. she ran down the hallway wrapped in her blanket. her feet got tied up in the blanket, and she stumbled and fell to her hands and knees in front of a door. she looked up and lightly knocked on the door with a skull and cross bones. she didn't know who would answer the door, or if she'd like the reply, but she had to try. looking down at the floor waiting, she heard rustling and heavy footfalls. the door opened to reveal big, blue feet, she looked up, and saw that the man was wearing nothing but vegi-tails boxers. she couldn't help but giggle at the choice in underwear. she looked up to see none other than the man who carried her there. Kisame. she blushed when she saw that his hair was messy, and his eyes half open with sleep.

"can't sleep?" he asked, voice gruff. she nodded her head, and he opened the door more. she darted under his arm and stood there next to the bed. he climbed in and looked at her. "it's not going to bite you. get over here, or get out."

with that she climbed into the big blue bed. it was so soft. she scooted closer to Kisame, and yawned. she nuzzled into his chest and curled into a ball, and promptly fell asleep. he looked down at her and smiled slightly. _God, she's beautiful. wait, what am i thinking? well, it's the truth. i might as well get some sleep. _with that final thought he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around her waist. he was out in seconds.

*end flashback*

and since then, they've always shared a room. they tired one night to be alone, but they couldn't do it. they met up in the middle of the hallway. both of them going to the others room.

he set her down on their bed. he looked down at the angel sleeping in the room. he smiled and closed his eyes. he laid down next to her and grabbed her. the second his head hit the pillow, he was out.

_god, how did i get so lucky?_ was the last thought that ran through his head, before dreams of the woman sleeping next to him filled his head.


	4. Reflections of the past

_**Previously: God how did I get so lucky? Was the last thought that ran through his mind, before dreams of the woman sleeping next to him filled his head**_

_**#######################################################################**_

Moonstone eyes covered by long, thick, black lashes fluttered open. She felt the comforting warmth and weight around her waist, and smiled. she turned a little and looked at the sleeping man next to her. _God, please let me be able to keep him forever. i don't know how i got so lucky to get him. but please help me keep him._ Her silent prayers flowing through her head. she giggled when she realized he was lightly snoring. again. but whenever she approached the shark man about it, he denied that he snored.

*flashback*

poking her fingers together, and chewing on her lip, she slowly walked up to him. silently thinking of how she should say this. she took a deep breath and tapped him softly. he turned around and looked at her.

"yes?" the blue skinned man asked.

"uhmmm...d-did you kn-know you sn-snore?"

"i don't snore."

"y-yes you do"

"i should know if i snore or not. i. don't snore."  
"well...you may not know you snore, but you do. you're sleeping. so you wouldn't know. but i've been sleeping with you for the past month and a half. you. snore." Hinata said, determined to get her point across. she didn't even stutter. Kisame stared at her dumbfounded. Itachi Dediara Sasori and Tobi looked at Kisame, then Hinata, and back at Kisame. Tobi jumped up and ran out of the room screaming "INAPPROPRIATE CONVERSATIONS! NOT GOOD FOR TOBI'S EARS!" Itachi walked up calmly and patted Kisame on the shoulder then walked out. Sasori walked out without a word or gesture. but Dediara...oh what Dediara did they were not prepared.

"YOU MEAN THERE WILL BE MINI SHARK MEN WITH PURPLE HAIR, OR LITTLE HIME'S WITH BLUE SKIN RUNNING AROUND! WHAT!" Hinata and Kisame looked at each other and paled.

"She didn't mean sleep with like...well...SLEEP WITH. she meant we sleep in the same bed."  
"and nothing happens? psshh. Hinata is Beautiful. and you...you're just...i don't know. but it's whatever. i sitll think that you are. so bye!" Dediara said and ran off.

"never bring that subject up, Ever. again." Kisame growled out, turning around to find that Hinata had passed out.

*end flashback*

Hinata smiled lightly. _they all have a personality like a person from my past. i think that's why i've always felt so safe here._ she thought. _lets see... first person is Tobi. he acts so much like Naruto it isn't funny. they both have so much innocence, even tho they've faced so much in life. they act immature, but both set their heart to a goal and achieve it. and both of them have a hearty appetite._

_Next is Dediara. he reminds me of Ino. yes, the hair does have something to do with it. it is exactly the same. and they both take care of it as much as possible. they even have the same hair care products. but not only that, but they have artistic abilities that i envy so much. Ino can make a plain bunch of flowers, into a magnificent bouquet that is always the center point of the room they're in. and Dediara can turn a lump of dull grey clay, into beautiful, breathtaking objects, of any size or shape in minutes. he brings his sculptures to life, and gives them extreme detail. yes, Ino keeps her art, and Dediara usually blows his up, but I've kept a lot of his sculptures for myself...even tho it has caused some friction between Sasori and De. but they always make up with...well...they're gay. so you think of that one. _

_oh how i love Kakuzu. He reminds me of Neji. they both believe in fate. they hold so much in it hurts them. Neji wasted the majority of his life hating the main-branch, and couldn't see past his rage. Kakuzu, hides his hurt behind stacks of money. he hides his feelings, with greed. he thinks that the money he has will fill the void in his soul. but it never will. and no matter how much they can't admit it. they will never be able to fix the past._

_Itachi and Sasuke are so much alike even if they don't want to admit it. Itachi, hides within the shadows that he lurks. trying as hard as he can, to not just take his life right then. he hurts so much by what he has done, even if he doesn't admit it. at night he calls out to his brother Sasuke. Sasuke hides in the dark. denial is what keeps him going. when he's alone, he can't help but cry. he hates the silence. it reminds him of that day. they say that they hate each other, but they really love each other. and they always will._

_Sasori is like Sakura. Not only because they both have bright hair colors, but because they're loyal to what they believe in, and they hold so much inside. Sasori holds back his true feelings towards Dediara, and Sakura has to hold back her pain about Sasuke never loving her. they are both strong and __independent, and when i look into their emerald eyes, i see the secrete pains they hold._

_Zetsu is like Kiba. they both have two sides. yes, you can see Zetsu's sides and not Kiba's, but they're right there. plain as day. Zetsu's sides are crude and nice. black and white. and he can't control them. he can be so nice, and mean at the same time. and he frequently argues with himself. Kiba has the protective side and the happy go-lucky side. and they're always interfering with each other. like Zetsu, Kiba can't help himself. they both love people and are very protective once they're friends with someone._

_Hidan is like Shino, always lurking somewhere. Hidan is loud and very obnoxiousness, and Shino is quite, but when they believe in something, they believe in it with their whole being. Hidan is a Jashin follower and Shino fallows whatever his heart desires. but in their souls, they know that what they do at the end of the day, is pray to god, they wake up in the morning._

_Pein reminds me of__ Kirenai Sensei. they are both leaders. they are the support of the whole team. they hold the weight on their shoulders. Kirenai may have had to stop, because of her child, but she is still the one we go to when we're in trouble. and Pein is just the same. at least for me, i can go to him with any problem, business or personal. and i know he's there to listen to me. and give me advice, just like Kirenai did._

_Kisame is a lot like me, misunderstood by everyone. i was underestimated, and i had to live up to the goal my father set for me, which was ever changing. it never stayed the same. I'd make it to the next higher rank, and he'd call me a lousy good for nothing heir. Kisame, he was overestimated. yes he has scales, gills and blue skin. his teeth strikes fear into anyone. everyone thinks he's the scariest thing on the planet, but on the inside he's shy, and has a soft heart. when i look into his eyes, i see my future, and my life. and that will never change.  
_


End file.
